dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Osamodas/Chance/2
Introduction Every osamoda is a summons-based build. You could build around the boosts and PoC and leave out summons, and you'll do (acceptably) good damage that way; but osamodas were designed to be a summoning class. Summons are the "evasion" tactic of every damage build, and the bread and butter of all the rest. A chance osamoda must make summons their bread and butter: the damage 11-14 from Lashing Claw just doesn't hold a candle to 18-37 from PoC. That said, you will be raking in significantly more drops with chance, arguably making it a better first-character than an int-based osamoda. Characteristics The Osamodas' characteristics '''do not' affect those of their summons. Instead their summons gain +1% Life and +1% to each of their stats per level of their summoner.'' Despite the generous softcaps in int, we will be exclusively adding into chance in the reference build. There are real reasons to consider adding into int or agi, however: * Agility Increases survivability, as it is the default evasion/position-locking mechanism in the game. Advice to first-characters can never be to scroll, so adding to agi at least until the 1:1 ratio dies is completely understandable. * Intelligence The pair-wise compliment to a Crow + Ghostly Claw build is a Crow + Lashing Claw build. To boost Crow, you would mostly go +damage, but scrolling or otherwise reaching 100 in int makes a good base to +damage modifiers. * Vitality A common survivability mechanism is to boost vitality, and even in an int-build it is common to see 3:2 or 4:1 ratios for that extra edge. Another common structure for Osamodas is a good AP set paired with strong summoning spells, which compliments well with vitality specifically, because the other stats will all suffer to the gear you use to reach 9-11AP. Since chance is a summons-reliant build, splurging a little in vitality can make sense, and free a player to experiment with AP sets. Spells Some opinions about summons: * Osamodas Summon Guide "Core" Spells These spells are used almost unanimously by chance Osamoda, and should usually be maxed as soon as possible. That's it, if you're unclear about which of these spells is most important to you as a chance based osa ... mmm, get glasses. "Flavor" Spells These spells are used in various combinations by chance based osamodas, and frequently are fully functional before their maximum level. Some spells typically functional without raising at all, or any that are not successful adjuncts to a chance build, are not included. * Animal Healing is not on this list, because it is int-based and not effective for a chance build. It is one of the critical resdtrictions on our abilities as good summoners. Natural Defense becomes the sole healing spell in the arsenol. A good minimum combination as a strong base for summons is: * Bear Cry/Fangs of Boowolf - 5 * Feline Movement - 3 * Summoning of Gobball - 5 * Toad - 4 * Whip - 3 * High Energy Shot - 4 * Natural Defense - 5 * Summoning of Crackler/Red Wyrmling - 5 * If you are building for PVP, you'll need 10 points for prespic too. This set leaves 30 free points to play with. Reference Spell Progression This progression fills free spell points with a bias towards solo PVE play. * Toad and Bear's Cry are interchangable: raise Bear's Cry first if your thing is damage, raise Toad first if you want to take on as big a challange as early as you can, at the cost of absolute damage. Gear Reference Sets Reference sets are chosen for the ease and general applicability, not necessarily because they are the best possible combination of equipment for your character at any point in time. Auxillary Sets * It works out that the capes are extactly equal when at maximum. Leveling guide See the general Leveling guide. Solo play for an Osamoda is among the easiest. You could almost make the claim that they are the most overpowered role in the game — at least, there are not any other races that can, in optimum conditions, take on dark treechnids while still in the 30s level range. They also solo kanus early, but it is not a good idea to pursue this for leveling, as these sorts of acomplishments are always long, drawn-out affairs. Small, pain-free, fast kills are the best way to gain levels. Experimental/Historical/Obsolete/Other builds * Osamodas/Chance/1: A general guide just a little too specific for the author's tastes, which is why this one exists. * Osamodas/Chance/2: Boosts range to actually maximze the chance spell.